


Oddly Happy

by Paisley_Squidd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisley_Squidd/pseuds/Paisley_Squidd
Summary: okayokayokay, so. this is my first thing.basically what's going on, is this strange virus has broken out on the world. people are pushed to killer happiness, and anyone who may not be is hunted or killed. yes? kind of like an apocalypse.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Oddly Happy

"Sapnap?" Dream said, walking through the abandoned village with George. "Wonder where he could've gone off to."  
A yell in the distance alerted the two boys. taking off into a sprint, they ran through the village looking for their fellow teammates. And there he was, laying on the path, covered in dust.  
"Sapnap, are you okay?! what happened?" George screamed, running to the boy's side. He groaned in response, reaching an arm behind him to place it on Georges leg. Dream walked over, laying a protective hand on the brunette's shoulder.   
"Sapnap? Are you feeling alright?" Dream spoke, rather softly as he put light pressure on Georges shoulder.  
Sapnap up slowly, cracking his neck before looking at the other two boys next to him.  
"Why do you two look greyer than usual?"  
"greyer? Sapnap, what are you talking about?" George laughed, shifting back slightly. "did you trip and hit your head?"  
Sapnap sat quietly, fully turning himself to look at his friends.  
"Sapnap?" George waved his hand in front of the males eyes, watching as he stared into the space between them. it looked as though he was counting the molecules in the air George would breathe. Dream moved George away slowly, gently pulling him up to stand.  
"Sapnap, cmon dude. I think you fell a little too hard, let's get you home before night falls and the things come back." Dream held out his hand, nudging George behind him with the other.  
That was what made Sapnap come back to reality.  
He grabbed dreams hand harshly, a wicked grin pulling at his cheeks that the other two boys had never seen.  
"Dream! what's happening?!" George yelled, backing up instinctively. Dream cursed under his breath, yanking his hand away. He started ushing George away as Sapnap climbed to his feet. His posture was broken, as he would usually stand tall and proud he was now hunched over. His head hung just enough to see his smirk, bangs covering the rest of his face; They should've known sooner.  
Dream shoved George forward just in time, as Sapnap tackled him to the ground. He yelled, landing on his knees and Screaming for George to run, Sapnap wildly grasping for his mask and pulling at his jacket, searching for somewhere to dig his nails into. Dream struggled against him, unable to free himself from Sapnaps inhumane grip. George just stood there, in complete shock of what was happening to his two closest friends.   
"George, go! you don't have time to just stand there, i-" a loud snap cut Dreams sentence short. The leather strap on his mask, the leather the three had gotten together to reinforce it for the blondes constant fighting; it had broken. George's eyes started pouring tears as Dreams mask fell to the ground.  
Sapnap dug his nails into dreams cheeks, and his cry rang out across the village. he couldn't take it.  
George fell to the ground, completely overwhelmed. He watched and listened as Dream was marked all over by Sapnap; his screams for George slowly turning into desperate pleas for help.  
The three of them never made it out of the village. Gogy couldn't stand leaving his best friends like this. He had to figure out some way to help them.  
No, he would figure out a way.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not continue depending on how well this does, i don't usually write so i apologize if this was bad ;; this is very short, since i wrapped up what i thought was fit rather quickly- if i make another chapter, i'll try making it longer <3


End file.
